BakuDeku Chat Truth Or Dare Chap 1
by dekufan017
Summary: !WANING CONTAINS: CUSSING, YAOI, TRUTH OR DARE, NEKO, ALPHA, HORNY STUFF, AND MAIDS DRESS!


_**Hey guys! :3 so i thought of another random story and it hit me! A yaoi chat story! Yes! Hehe anyways**_

_**!WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS, CUSSING (mostly from bakugo XD), EXTREME YAOI TRUTH OR DARE, MAIDS DRESS, MAKING OUT, AND NEKOS!**_

One day at UA on a friday at lunch time, everyone was talking about what they would do for the weekend and then one of them came up with the idea of...CREATING A CHATROOM! Just for them ofc it was gonna be a private one so no strangers randomly join it and Uraraka said the name of the chat should be "Class 1A chatroom", everyone agreed and after that the "lunch is over" bell rang and they all went back to class, excided of their weekend idea!

~after school~

Everyone packed up and ran to their dorms to study and then they were gonna meet eachother in the main living room to make the chat.

~time skip cause im lazy (~=w=)~ ~

They all meet down stairs to the living room.

Bakugo: so how the hell are we gonna make a chatroom again?

Deku: it's easy kacchan, just go into your messages and select create new message and you can add multiple people to that message and it makes a private chat roo-

Bakugo: I GET IT ALREADY! STOP TALKING SO DAMN MUCH SHITTY NERD!

Deku: . o-ok

Kirishima: be nice bakugo! We talked about this remember?

Bakugo: hmph fine...

Deku creates the chatroom and adds everyone in class 1A into it.

{in the chatroom everyone creates there names}

Deku, Floatie_girl, Creati, Shoto, GAY_EXPLOSION_MURDERER, I_Love_Da_Ladies, Lightning_Boi, Crimson_Kiri, Tape_Boi, Sugar_Man, Tenticals, Dark_Bird_Boi, Invisi_Girl, Froppy, Mr_Class_Rep, MusicBeats and Alien_Queen.~

~!Everyone joined the chat!~

Deku: uhm _GAY_EXPLOSION_MURDERER _Kacchan...you're gay? *blush*

GAY_EXPLOSION_MURDERER: yea what of it nerd?!

Deku: n-nothing!

Floatie_Girl: wow uhm...so lets play a game! :D

Invisi_Girl: YES! Truth Or Dare! :D

Froppy: I'm in *kero*

Crimson_Kiri: so am i!

Deku: ooh definately me! :3

Mr_Class_Rep: If everyone is joining and plays by the rules then i'll play too!

Alien_Queen: ooh! I wanna play that sounds like fun!

MusicBeats: sure why not

Creati: ofc i'll play! :D

Lightning_Boi: sure i love truth or dare

I_Love_Da_Ladies: ooh~ harem! Yes ofc i'll play!

GAY_EXPLOSION_MURDERER: ugh! FINE! But only for one reason...and don't ask why! Nerds...

Tape_Boi: ill play

Sugar_Boi: me too

Dark_Bird_Boi: yea i think i'll pass today, maybe tomorrow, cya!

-Dark_Bird_Boi Has Left The Chat-

Floatie_Girl: hehe ok imma start! _Deku_ truth or dare?

Deku: u-uhm...dare ig...

Floatie_Girl: confess who your crush is, no isnt an answer!

Deku: W-WHAT?! F-fine...i-its Kacchan! /

GAY_EXPLOSION_MURDERER: *blushes intinsely* n-nerd...d-damnit! Im next!

Floatie_Girl: hehehehe alright you guys have fun imma sleep! Cyaaa!

-Floatie_Girl Has Left The Chat-

GAY_EXPLOSION_MURDERER: nerd! Truth or dare?!

Deku:...d-dare ig...

GAY_EXPLOSION_MURDERER: heh...put on a maids dress and come to my dorm! If you don't have one ask momo for one!

Creati: ooh! Ok *creates a reavealing, short, maids dress with panties, a heab band and long socks* done come get them _Deku_! :D

Deku: omg...this is embarressing but i have to do it.../

-Deku Has Gone AFK-

{out of the chatroom}

{Deku's P.O.V.}

"I have to put on this?!" i blushed so hard and shyly but surely put the maids dress, the long socks, the panties, and the head band and walked to kacchan's dorm. All that was in my mind was 'what will kacchan do to me' or 'why does he want me in THESE spacific clothes?'. I got there and walked into the room and blushed so hard when i saw kacchan...he had REAL cat ears and a REAL tail- i was about to have a nosebleed, but held it back and just fell on my knees blushing redder than a tomato, shit i was hard and this maids dress was so short that kacchan might see that! "omg..kacchan you're...a-a-a...-" i got cut off by kacchan finnishing my sentance "a neko...yea i know nerd but im an alpha so i can hide my ears and tail w-whatever now get the hell over here...i'm horny..." he said and we both blushed.

_**CLIFFHANGER! XD whoops lmao sorry but this IS a chapter so i mean ofc there's cliffhangers, anyways hope you enjoyed! Cya in the next chapter! ;3**_


End file.
